1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a debris removal apparatus for swimming pools and more particularly to a swimming pool deflector for directing floating debris into a swimming pool's standard pool skimming system.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Modern swimming pools are almost universally equipped with filtration systems which, when operative, continually remove water from the swimming pool through inlet openings provided in the sides of the swimming pool. As the water is moved through these inlet openings, debris on the surface of the water in the swimming pool is also removed through the inlet openings and is subsequently filtered from the water which is then returned into the swimming pool. This filtration system creates a current which flows around the inner periphery of the pool and causes the water and surface debris to flow outwardly to be removed through the inlet openings. These devices are commonly referred to as skimmers.
While skimmers will eventually remove surface debris from the entire surface of the swimming pool, only the water and surface debris immediately adjacent the periphery of the swimming pool is removed by the skimmer because the inlet openings are parallel to the current flow of water past the opening. Therefore, it often takes several hours for surface debris to move outwardly against the periphery of the swimming pool so that it can be removed by conventional skimmers.
It has been previously proposed that the efficiency of conventional skimmers may be increased by deflector devices which extend outwardly from the side of a pool at one or more of the inlet openings of the skimmer for deflecting surface debris and water into the inlet openings as the current causes such surface debris and water to flow past the inlet openings. Disadvantages of such previously proposed deflector devices have related to the difficulty in installing the deflectors to the side wall of the pool. Other deflector devices are semi-permanently installed causing potential hazards when the pool is in use if the deflector devices remain projecting outwardly into the swimming pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved deflector assembly for assisting a swimming pool skimmer in removing debris from the surface of water in the swimming pool. As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.